Raging Out
Raging Out is the second episode of Ben 23: Unbound. Plot Ben is seen fiddling with the Hero Watch. The Hero Watch glows, due to the presence of seventy-five Tiffins.... (Ben): Whoa! He transforms into Rage. (Rage): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING WORLD! RAGE IS GONNA BITE JAKE'S SHINY METAL A- (Steve): Do I really have to tell you not to swear? (Rage): NO! Rage punches Steve's face. Steve attempted to run, but Rage dragged him into a room. (Rage): Rage don't think so! Rage throws Steve into a wall. Rage mutilates Steve. Steve attempts to crawl out of the room, but he is dragged back in by Rage. (Steve): Why...why, me? Steve's shirt is seen covered in his blood. (Rage): YOU BORE RAGE! (Steve): Sorry... Rage stabbed Steve with a claw. (Rage): SORRY DON'T RAGE IT! Steve falls to the ground, bleeding. (Rage): THE KEY IS HERE! RAGE IS THE KEY! Rage stabbed Steve several times, in the head. (Steve): STOP THAT! (Rage): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' STEVESON EDDSON, NOBODY TELLS RAGE WHAT TO DO! Rage stabbed Steve's heart, one final time. Steve falls to the ground. (Rage): RAGE IS BORED NOW! A portal opens, and Steve is dragged away by Ben 54, and Cyolgar. The portal closes. Rage breaks his door and runs outside. (Rage): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, HUMANS! RAGE IS GONNA KILL YOU ALL! Rage chases the people. (Officer Jennifer): STOP RIGHT THERE! (Rage): WHY? (Officer Jennifer): YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! STOP NOW, OR I'LL SHOOT YOU! (Rage): TRY ME! Jennifer shot Rage. Rage is ticked. (Rage): ARGH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN- The Hero Watch glows, reverting Rage. The Hero Watch glowed again, and Ben transformed into Rage again. (Rage): RAGE SMASH! Rage slapped his Hero Watch, and he evolved into Ultimate Rage. (Ultimate Rage): ULTIMATE RAGE! Ultimate Rage grabbed Jennifer's gun, and he shot her heart. Ultimate Rage sees the Tiffins floating around. (Ultimate Rage): RAGE HUNGRY! Ultimate Rage began eating the Tiffins. (Ultimate Rage): NEEDS MOAR SALT! Ultimate Rage notices a Saltisapien. Ultimate Rage grabs him. (Saltisapien): Hey! Ultimate Rage pours salt on the Tiffins, thus killing the Saltisapien. (Woman): Hello, police, a monster is attacking Bellwood! The police arrive. (Ultimate Rage): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING POLICE, RAGE IS GONNA DESTROY THE WORLD! The Military arrive. Ultimate Rage runs off. (Ultimate Rage): AIN'T NOTHING, GONNA STOP RAGE FROM DESTROYING THE WOR- The Hero Watch glows. Ultimate Rage is reverted to Ben. The Hero Watch glows again, and Ben transforms into Ultimate Rage. (Ultimate Rage): RAGE RULES! The Hero Watch transformed into Colossal Rage. (Ultimate Rage): WTF.... (Colossal Rage): COLOSSAL RAGE! I AM THE OMNITRIX! YOU SUCK! (Ultimate Rage): RAGE DOES NOT SUCK! Ult. Rage starts punching Colossal Rage. Shades teleports in. (Shades): This is the most horrible dimension that I have ever seen...... He notices a barely breathing, badly beaten Steve walking towards him. (Steve, gasping): Help....revert...Rage... Shades grabs his sword, and he decapitates Steve. (Steve, gasping): Damn you... He dies (...or does he?). Ultimate Rage and Colossal Rage fight. (Colossal Rage): I'M THE OMNITRIX! AND I'M IN YOUR CHEST! Colossal Rage glows and reverts to the Omnitrix symbol on Ult. Rage's chest. (Ultimate Rage): RAGE SMASH! Ultimate Rage rampages. Azmuth appears. (Azmuth): AZMUTH SMASH! Azmuth starts attacking Ultimate Rage. Azmuth jumps onto the Hero Watch symbol and types in a code. Azmuth hits the Hero Watch symbol, reverting Ultimate Rage to Ben. (Azmuth): There, I have locked your Appoxleion DNA sample. Now you can't turn into Rage. The Hero Watch glows, and Ben transforms into Ultimate Rage, along with Azmuth. (Ultimate Rage (Azmuth): LETS FIGHT! (Ultimate Rage): WE SHALL! Ben as Ultimate Rage charges at Azmuth as Ultimate Rage. Ultimate Rage (Ben) uppercuts Ultimate Rage (Azmuth). (Ultimate Rage (Azmuth): SON OF A BITC- (Ultimate Rage (Ben): Ha! Die! Ultimate Rage (Azmuth) kicks Ultimate Rage (Ben). (Ultimate Rage (Azmuth): NO, YOU! Ultimate Rage (Azmuth) kicks Ultimate Rage (Ben), again. (Ultimate Rage (Ben): WOULD YOU STOP THAT? Ben reverts. (Ultimate Rage): I'M THE CHAMPION! HAIL AZMUTH! HAIL AZMUTH! Azmuth reverts. (Azmuth): What just...happened? (Ben): I have no idea! Azmuth grabs Ben's arms and locks Rage's DNA sample. Azmuth leaves. (Ben): So...it's gyro time! THE END! Category:Episodes Category:UEEF09 Category:Ben 23: Unbound